Arn1 is an integral membrane protein that mediates the uptake of ferrichrome, an important nutritional source of iron, in Saccharomyces cerevisiae. In the absence of ferrichrome, Arn1p is sorted directly from the trans-Golgi network to the vacuolar lumen for degradation. In the presence of low levels of ferrichrome, the siderophore binds to a receptor domain on Arn1, triggering the redistribution of Arn1 to the plasma membrane. When extracellular ferrichrome levels are high, Arn1 cycles between the plasma membrane and intracellular vesicles. To further understand the mechanisms of trafficking of Arn1p, we screened 4580 viable yeast deletion mutants for mislocalization of Arn1-GFP using synthetic genetic array technology. We identified over 100 genes required for trans-Golgi network-to-vacuole trafficking of Arn1-GFP, and only two genes, SER1 and SER2, required for the ferrichrome-induced plasma membrane trafficking of Arn1-GFP. SER1 and SER2 encode two enzymes of the major serine biosynthetic pathway, and the Arn1 trafficking defect in the ser1&#8710;strain was corrected with supplemental serine or glycine. Plasma membrane trafficking of Hxt3, a structurally related glucose transporter, was unaffected by SER1 deletion. Serine is required for the synthesis of multiple cellular components, including purines, sphingolipids, and phospholipids, but of these only phosphatidylserine corrected the Arn1 trafficking defects of the ser1&#8710;strain. Strains with defects in phospholipid synthesis also exhibited alterations in Arn1p trafficking, indicating that the intracellular trafficking of some transporters is dependent on the phospholipid composition of the cellular membranes.